Fright the Vampire Mongoose
"I'd wish you luck but there'd be no point considering your going to die soon anyway...good luck though." - Lahmia Fright Adopt Page Link Strengths and Weaknesses Fright has speed that far surpasses that of any ordinary Mobian, though her swiftness is not particularly on par with sonic the Hedgoehog's she could still hold her own against him in a game of speed, provided she ever found a reason to conflict with the blue hedgehog. On top of this she also possesses immense strength at levels that haven't fully been determined yet, though it is clearly at an unnatural rate-she has been seen punching her enemies directly through stone walls, ripping connected doors off of vehicles one-handledly to use as shielding, and overpowering creatures/monsters much greater in size than herself. She is physically resistant to many offensive things-in fact, regular bullets will hardly slow her down and will heal nearly instantly due to her rapid regenerative factors. Wounds dealt by silver and werewolf and/or vampire claws and fangs, however will heal with near human slowness. Damage inflicted by fire and holy items supported by faith, such as crosses and holy water, will cause severe burning sensations to her body but strangely enough, due to her Catholic beliefs, her occupation (when not vampire hunting) is being a priestess and preaching to those who mingle within the residence of her own Church. She wears a golden cross around her neck as a symbol of her beliefs though it doesn't seem to harm her as most religious items would tend to. The church is normally where she acquires all the weapons and utilities she uses to destroy other vampires with. Combative Abilities A formidable opponent in battle, Fright highly favors using bladed weapons, which she handles with lethal skill and accuracy thanks to her vampire-related physcial attributes and two-hundred years of rigorous training. Fright normally relies on her scientific knowledge, dectective-like skills, and miraculous acrobatic prowess to achieve her desired goal as a kin-slayer. She believes herself to be a messenger of God and seeks to destroy all the vampires that roam the lands, believing them to be tarnished in faith and unworthy. She is an extremely productive hyprocrite though never really takes into consideration that she too is a biological member among the (so called) "sinners" she has devoted her life to slaying. Personality Fright, despite her ruthless killing escapedes and kin-slaying status, happens to be very friendly and optimistic towards most people, especially her enemies. She often wishes them the best of luck before a fight and even compliments them if they are a challenge for her. She is normally always happy, ecstatic even, with whatever she is doing and has a child-like naivete, believing even the most farfetched of details. Due to her sophisticated knowledge of the world, having existed for hundreds of years, she takes great joy in correcting others when they make mistakes (implying she is likely narcissistic) and in the process of battling she will often comment on how her rival can improve their technique for a more effective combat-based maneuver. Category:Mongooses Category:Good Category:Females Category:Vampires